Wet Rain Kisses
by BabyRose129
Summary: Katie has fallen in love with two guys, and they fell in love with her too. The thing is, she has to choose between them both. Not your average romance story! Read and Review!
1. Make Me Blush

Wet Rain Kisses  
  
This is my first School of Rock fiction but it will be good! ; D since this is my first one, I wanted to start off with something...different. That's why it's a Freddy/Katie and Zack/Katie. Well it's not really different, but...on with the bloody story. But before I do, this story MAY have the rating go up. So if you aren't comfortable with R, please leave now. If you flame, I will throw muffins and yell at you. Thank you come again.  
  
Age: 15-16  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters I only own my plot. RaWr...  
  
Chapter 1. Make Me Blush  
  
Freddy Jones sat on a hard, cold, chair behind his precious drum set. He twiddled his wooden drumsticks between his fingers as he stared at his other fellow band members, Zack Moningham, who was chatting up on the beautiful brunette, Katie. Freddy sighed as he saw Zack flirt like an idiot with her, and they weren't even going out. The rest of the band members were wandering aimlessly around waiting for someone to start. Freddy ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and bit his lip harshly. Zack leaned forward to Katie's ear and whispered his hot breath on it. With that, Freddy slammed his drumsticks onto his drum and got up roughly, he darted towards the door grabbing his black backpack with drawings and words written on it with white out, and stomped out. The rest of the band members stared at the door, but Zack smirked.  
  
"What the hell is his problem?" Zack said, but he knew fully well what was wrong, but he didn't care.  
  
Katie bit her lip and dashed after him and left the disappointed Zack, behind. Freddy walked with one part of his backpack on one shoulder, and stared at the bumpy concrete sidewalk. Why couldn't he just make his move? Freddy kicked at a rock with his black converses as Katie stumbled next to him nearly out of breath.  
  
"Why aren't you with your precious Zack?" Freddy mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I thought he was your best friend!" Katie said furiously as she flicked a strand of her dark hair to reveal her chocolate eyes, "and I wanted to know what's up with you."  
  
"He was my best friend, it's just..." Freddy started, "why do YOU care what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Shut up Freddy, you know I care about you!" She practically screamed.  
  
They both had stopped and were facing each other on the sidewalk, which was now a few ways away from where they started. A strand of hair from Katie had been released from behind her ear and Freddy ran his hand across her cheek while placing it behind her ear. She looked up into Freddy's soft brown eyes and smiled. Freddy leaned down to Katie until they were an inch apart, and she sucked in her breath. His head leaned on hers and she sighed staring into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't kiss you," She whispered and she turned a dark red color on her cheeks.  
  
Katie turned and ran off to the direction of where the school was. She was on the verge of tears as she continued to run, but she didn't want to go back to the school, and she didn't want to go to her house. So she could only go to one place. Katie looked down at her watch and thought, YES band practice is over, and everyone must be home by now. She skidded to a halt and she headed towards one of the band members she trusted, the one who could help her, or make everything worse, Zack. Katie ran to his house and knocked on the door until her knuckles turned white. Zack appeared in a muscle shirt and baggy pants, as he looked confused at Katie. Her hair was a mess and her clothed were ruffled and she looked at him like he was a god.  
  
"It looks like you had a make-out session with Freddy," He said smirking.  
  
"Screw you, can I come in?" Katie said.  
  
Zack opened the door further and she stumbled in. She looked around at the house that she had been to many times, and it had even smelled the same every time she came, just like cinnamon. They both walked together to the living room side by side and sat down on the couch. Zack put his guitar strap around himself and quietly played.  
  
"You left your bass at practice so I brought it 'cus I was going to bring it back," Zack said as he nodded towards her bass.  
  
She got up and headed to her bass and ran her hand across the smooth black gloss. Katie picked it up and strapped it on as she sat back down facing Zack. She started to play with him and they both smiled.  
  
"So why are you here?" Zack asked.  
  
"Well I have this problem...see I really like...I mean my friend likes these two guys and they both like her, but she can't have them both, so how can she choose?"  
  
"Well I think your...friend, should see which one is better, the one she has known the longest, and the one she trusts and confides in the most," Zack said grinning as he put a hand on her knee, "you know you can always come to me for help."  
  
"Thanks Zack, you are the best."  
  
Katie hugged him tightly and when she did, Zack looked down at her ass and grinned. They released each other and sat there, awkwardly. Zack pulled Katie towards himself and put his arms around her and held her.  
  
"You are seriously my best friend," He whispered into her ear. Katie shivered as she looked up at him confused.  
  
"What about Freddy? I always thought you guys were best friends!"  
  
"Well...we got in a fight and well I don't want to talk about him." Freddy leaned in closer to her and just as their lips were about to touch, Katie pulled away.  
  
"I um...got to go..." She quickly got up and headed to the door hiding her red cheeks.  
  
"KATIE!"  
  
She ignored him and slammed the door behind her. Katie shut her eyes tightly and held back her tears. My life so isn't fair. She slowly walked back towards her house as the sun began to fall and the cold started to creep up. As she got to her house and walked to her door, on the handle was a blood red rose and attached was a little note. She smiled and took off the rose. She immediately read the note to herself and grinned.  
  
Sorry...Friends?  
-Freddy  
  
She held the rose as she stepped into her house that was now dark but one small lamp flooded the room with a dim light. She went straight to her room and set her bass down. Katie walked to her bed and fell upon it, yet she was asleep before she hit the bed.  
  
Zack smirked as Katie left his house. I'm not going to let that fucking Freddy steal her away, he thought. He leaned back onto his soft leather couch and looked up at the plain white ceiling. He sighed as he reached for his cell phone on the table near the couch. His fingers stumbled as they dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear as it began to ring. Then he heard the voice he was looking for.  
  
"...Hey, who is this?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Stay away from Katie..." Zack mumbled.  
  
"Fuck you Zack,"  
  
Zack hung up the phone and turned it off grinning. He swung his legs on the couch and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Zack honey, get up you have to get to school!" Zack's mother whispered while shaking him gently.  
  
"I'm up..." He replied shuffling and rolling, but as he did so he fell off the couch and onto the cold floor. He groaned and got up as he shuffled to his room and changed into his uniform. His tie was loose and his shirt hung out. He had black converses and black nails, with black wristbands. Zack ran his hand through his hair and sighed, then ran back down to the kitchen. He grabbed a pop tart and his guitar and backpack and rushed out the door. After a few minute walk, he was at the school. Zack quickly dropped off his guitar and headed inside for class. He sat behind Katie a few minutes before the bell and leaned forward to her.  
  
"Hey what's up?" He whispered.  
  
Katie turned around and looked at him while she smirked. Zack grinned innocently and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Want to come over to my house after practice?" He asked.  
  
"No, I have better things to do..." Katie replied rolling her eyes.  
  
She turned back just as Freddy ran in and after him came the bell. He grinned sheepishly and sat down at the only seat left, next to Katie. As he did, they both blushed and turned away. Zack looked at them and smirked. Damn Freddy...he thought.  
  
Freddy glanced at Katie then as soon as she looked at him, he turned away. He looked down at his journal and started writing and drawing on it. At first he caught himself writing "I love Katie" but then he scratched it out. So he started writing a song, but as he read it, it was for Katie. He sighed and closed his journal. She doesn't like me, so I need to get her out of my mind...for good, he thought.  
  
"MR. JONES!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Freddy said when he jerked his head up.  
  
"Pay ATTENTION!"  
  
Freddy smirked and nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zack laughing and Katie rolling her eyes. Freddy hit his head on the desk as soon as the teacher continued to talk and sighed.  
  
After school all the band members headed to practice. Freddy sat on the same old hard, and cold chair and began to hit the drums to the beat. He would stare at Katie when she played her bass. Man, she's beautiful, Freddy thought. He smirked as Zack sang to his new song he wrote. Freddy looked at the rest of the band members who were clueless to the love hate game that went on. After the song was done everyone paused and looked at Zack. Ever since Dewey had left, Zack took charge. He was lead and everything, and no one disagreed.  
  
"Okay everyone, break time!" Zack yelled, he took off his guitar and headed for the fridge.  
  
Katie set down her bass and slowly walked to Freddy. Freddy just started at his drum set until she was close enough and looked up at her.  
  
"Thanks for the rose..." Katie said.  
  
"Look Katie, I'm sorry about the other day but I still want to be your fri- "Freddy said almost too quickly.  
  
"I know and we ARE friends," She said grinning.  
  
Freddy stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a big hug and smiled. Freddy then grinned as he saw Zack smirking and laughed at him.  
  
"I forgive you Freddy."  
  
Zack looked at them both hugging and almost crushed his soda can he held. He strolled over to them and smirked as they let go of each other.  
  
"Okay enough of the gushy stuff and let's get back to work," He mumbled.  
  
Freddy grinned as he sat back down and Katie got back to her bass. The band played a few more songs and Zack announced that practice was over. Freddy quickly got up and gathered his things, he didn't want to stay anywhere near Zack. Just as he left, his journal from class fell out of his backpack and onto the floor.  
  
"Freddy you left your..." Katie started but the door already closed, "...journal."  
  
Katie got up and picked it up. She examined it a bit. She was once again the last one out so she gathered her things and locked the door behind her.  
  
"I better give this back to Freddy," She said to herself.  
  
Katie got out of the building with his journal in hand. She got on the street and turned onto another one. As she was walking she didn't notice her shoelaces were untied until it was too late. She had tripped and went flying forward but was able to put her hands out before she ate the concrete. Freddy's journal had gone flying too, so she dusted herself off and crawled to the open journal. Katie bit her lip and looked around and finally read the journal entry from Freddy.  
  
A Song For Katie: One look in your eye, And I have to loosen my tie. You're like an angel in my heart, And I never want to be apart. You're always in my mind, Because you are so kind. So just remember this, And then I will be in bliss. I will love you, And you will love me too.  
  
Katie stared at the words, astonished. She read, and reread them all over again. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart and she nearly cried. Katie bit her lip and quickly closed the journal. She shook her head and rushed to Freddy's house. As she got there she rang the doorbell and stood there staring at the door waiting for someone to answer. After awhile of GET THE DOOR's and I'M COMMIN's, Freddy opened the door grinning.  
  
"Hey Katie!" He said, "...is your face red because you were crying or because you are blushing?"  
  
"Um...because I'm blushing..." Katie replied covering her face.  
  
"Aw, do I make you blush?" He said grinning, "Wanna come in?"  
  
"No you don't, and I was just going-"but before she could finish, Freddy pulled her inside.  
  
"I insist." He said, "Let's go to my room, I need to practice my drumming!"  
  
Freddy tugged on Katie's arms and brought her to his room. She looked around at his cozy room and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Here I brought you your journal, it fell out of your backpack," Katie said looking around.  
  
"Thanks, I was wondering what happened to it."  
  
They both sat there looking away in silence.  
  
"So you want to learn how to play the drums?" Freddy asked grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Sure," Katie replied.  
  
She got up and headed to the corner of the room where his black drums were. Katie sat down on the seat and squirmed.  
  
"This chair is really uncomfortable and cold!" She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah...I know," Freddy mumbled.  
  
Freddy walked up behind her and Katie picked up the drumsticks. He put his arms around her arms and held the outside of her hands as she held the drumsticks. Katie shivered and Freddy grinned.  
  
"I'll teach you an easy one," Freddy whispered in her ear.  
  
He guided her hands to hit the drums and go to a beat. After a few tries, Freddy let go and smiled.  
  
"You're hopeless!"  
  
"I think I better stick with bass!" She said while she whapped him playfully.  
  
Freddy put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. He sat down and then pulled her back down onto his lap. She smiled and turned to him.  
  
"So what do you write in that journal of yours?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Ehh, math stuff, and language, you know...school stuff!"  
  
"Well what were you writing in math, it didn't look like any equations..." Katie questioned.  
  
"Notes, for...my friend," Freddy mumbled, "What's it matter to you?"  
  
"Nothing...just wondering...So have you written any songs for the band?"  
  
"Since when does the drummer write songs?" Freddy chuckled, and then he paused for a moment, "You read my song that I put in my journal didn't you?"  
  
Katie's body tensed. She bit her lip and looked away. Man, he always was a mind reader, Katie thought. She turned to look at him again and she bit her lip harder.  
  
"What do you mean...I never read anything to me from your journal!" Katie stammered as she stood up.  
  
"I never said that it was to you..." Freddy said sharply.  
  
Katie's eyes went wide. She never was good at lying. They stared at each other for a bit until Katie opened her mouth.  
  
"Look I'm so sorry...It's just that I really like you, and I shouldn't have read that entry, and I'm really sorry, and I'll never do it again, I'm so sorry, I know that really liking shouldn't be a reason but-"Katie had spoken so fast that it was hard to understand, and she had said too much, " I have to go."  
  
Katie looked into his eyes and turned to run off. She ran out of his room, then out of his house before he could say anything. She took off sprinting towards her house and in tears.  
  
Freddy sat behind his drum set stunned and amazed. After Katie had left he sighed, and sat there motionless.  
  
"I need to get her out of my head, forever. She likes Zack, so I'll like someone else...I'm going to get my revenge." Freddy mumbled to himself.  
  
He finally got up and headed towards his phone. He picked it up and dialed the numbers swiftly. He soon heard a girly voice and grinned.  
  
"Hey, this is Alicia, who's this?" She asked.  
  
"Hey Alicia this is Freddy, What's up?" Freddy replied.  
  
"Nothing, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing really, well I was wondering, are you doing anything Saturday?"  
  
"Nope, nothing, I'm free all day."  
  
"Well do you want to go check out a movie with me...like a date?" Freddy grinned at the phone and crossed his fingers.  
  
"...Sure! How about we talk about the time and what movie tomorrow at practice, my parents are telling me to get off the phone."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Freddy said.  
  
"Bye!" Alicia replied.  
  
There was a "click" and Freddy hung up the phone. He jumped up and yelled. This is going to be sweet, Freddy thought.  
  
A/N: Ta Da! A cliffhanger! Haha! Well depending on how well this story does, I will post another chapter. I haven't started on it so it might take me awhile...(Sorry!) Please review so I can figure out if I'm doing any good, but don't flame or the muffins a will be coming... 


	2. The Sweet Revenge

Wet Rain Kisses  
  
Wow! People like the story! I feel special! Nessa's Ruby Slippers- I don't like Freddy/Alicia too much either, but I really hate Freddy/Megan so I didn't know who else to go to...-_- Thanks for reviewing! Princess642- Thank you sooo much! FaeryPaperPrincess-When they smirk it either means "haha nana nana boo boo!" OR "You are going to die!" Sum1veryspecial- Thanks for the compliment! Wiseoldman- Katie will choose...later on! IrishBlush- Yeah, originally it was going to be that Freddy was going to be mean and Zack nice, but it oddly went the other way! The fourth wheel- Yes yes...he is such a cold person. -_- C- Thank you!! I actually wrote that song...it's horrible! Hehe, yet so funny. Nat- Why thank you! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters...I only own the...-snore- plot. I also do not own the song. It belongs to Three Days Grace and is called "I Hate Everything About You"...RaWr  
  
Chapter 2. The Sweet Revenge  
  
The next morning Freddy woke up to the traditional beeping alarm clock. He swung his arm over and turned it off. Freddy swung his legs over and shuffled to his closet. He didn't even bother to button his shirt all the way up and he didn't care for a belt. He put on black wristbands and his black converses and headed to the bathroom. After his hair was done, the usual spiky gelled hair, he grabbed his backpack and drumsticks and headed to Alicia's house. He grinned to himself and gave a muffled, "Goofmye Mum!" as he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. He swallowed it whole and it scratched his throat down, then he took a running start to her house. Freddy got there as soon as Alicia shut her front door. She smiled at him and walked closer.  
  
"Hey Freddy! What's up?" Alicia said.  
  
"Nothing much, how about you?" He replied.  
  
Alicia shrugged and when she was close enough, he held out his hand. She took his hand and Freddy laced his with hers. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. They both walked to school hand in hand until they had to go to their lockers. Freddy leaned down and hugged Alicia tightly before he left to his locker. After he got his stuff he met back up with her outside the classroom. Now time to make the jealousy rise, Freddy thought. He walked in, arm around Alicia's waist and sat down next to Katie, while Alicia sat a seat in front of him. At first Katie looked at them normally, but then noticed that Alicia had kissed Freddy on the cheek. Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. She had to look away with out being disgusted. Alicia then turned to Katie and leaned over to her.  
  
"Oh my god, you won't BELIVE what happened last night!" Alicia whispered to Katie.  
  
"...What happened," Katie mumbled, but she already guessed.  
  
"FREDDY ASKED ME OUT!" Alicia squealed in a whispery voice.  
  
"Why that LITTLE...sweetheart!" Katie's face made a nasty grin.  
  
Just as Alicia was about to brag some more, the teacher came and she hushed up. Freddy glanced at Katie and grinned happily. Katie smirked evilly at him and rolled her eyes.Two can play at that game Freddy Jones, Katie thought. She smiled and turned her head back to the teacher.  
  
That day at practice, a lot of tension was built. Zack finally had Katie all to himself, and flaunted it excessively. Freddy pushed all of Katie's buttons to an extent too. He would flirt, hug, and kiss Alicia right in front at Katie. Yet, the game of love and hate continued. In the middle of practice, Zack called break. He went to his usual spot, in the kitchen for a soda. Katie set her bass down in her normal spot and walked to Zack. Freddy set his drumsticks down and headed towards Alicia. Alicia smiled a mile wide as she saw Freddy, and he grinned.  
  
"So do you like scary movies?" Freddy asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I LOVE them!" Alicia shrieked and looked at Freddy as he chuckled.  
  
"So how about we see The Secret Window on Saturday?"  
  
"That's great for me!" Alicia said, "What time?"  
  
"How's 1:30 sound to you?" Freddy asked with a grin.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Zack had finished his soda and walked back to the practice area with Katie. Freddy looked at Alicia and nodded. He walked slowly back to his drum set and sat down behind it. Soon they were all going to the beat and the noise almost busted the windows. After practice was over, everyone gathered their things and headed out the door. This time, Katie and Alicia were the last people out. They locked the door behind them, and headed towards the street. After a few blocks of gossip, the conversation turned.  
  
"So Alicia, what are 'ya doing on Saturday?" Katie asked.  
  
Alicia paused then replied, "Oh yeah, I'm going to see a movie with Freddy! I can't wait!!"  
  
Katie paused and smirked, then an evil grin crept up and she turned to Alicia, "Really...that's weird because I am going too with Zack! What are you guys going to see?"  
  
"Wow that's so weird! We are going to see Secret Window! What about you?"  
  
"This is getting weird, we are going to see it too!"  
  
"That's creepy, hey I wonder if we will see each other there!"  
  
"Hey I have an idea..."Katie paused, "how about we have a... double-date?"  
  
"That's a great idea! How about we all go at 1:30?"  
  
"Perfect, but don't tell the guys...let's keep it a surprise."  
  
"Sure, well this is where we part. Bye, Katie!"  
  
"See you on Saturday!" Katie said smiling sweetly.  
  
Katie stood and watched Alicia walk towards her house. After she was gone Katie turned and walked to her house. This...is going to be so sweet, Katie thought. As Katie got to her house, she entered and threw everything down but her bass. She ran to her room, set her bass down and picked up the phone. She dialed the familiar number until it rang and a voice picked up.  
  
"Hey, is this Zack?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Zack replied.  
  
"Well I was wondering...what are you doing Saturday?"  
  
"Nothing really...I was going to go somewhere with my parents, but hell, anything is better than that."  
  
"Then how about you go to the movies with me, like a..." Katie bit her lip, "date."  
  
"Really? You want to go with me?'  
  
"Who else would I be talking to?"  
  
"I would love to, what are the details?"  
  
"Secret Window, 1:30...that okay with you?"  
  
"Sounds great...so I'll see you Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah, can't wait! Bye Zack!"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
There was a "click" and Katie hung up the phone. She then sat down on her bed and flopped down. Katie stared at the ceiling and grinned. She threw her arm over and her hand wandered for her CD player. When she found it, she put her headphones on and pressed play on the player. Katie listened and soon dozed off to dream about the guys.  
  
"Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet"  
  
Katie stood in front of Freddy and Zack who cried tears of blood. She repeatedly tried to say "Sorry" but nothing came from her mouth. She had two roses in her hand and she squeezed them until the thorns made her hands bleed. Katie fell to her knees and started to cry. Freddy and Zack both looked down at her with hatred in their eyes. Freddy took a rose from her hand roughly and peeled off the pedals and threw the stem. Zack took the other rose and in his hand it was burned and fell into a pile of ashes.  
  
"Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you"  
  
Katie bolted from her bed straight up screaming, "NO!" She looked around her room and started to cry. The dream ran through her head over and over and she sat there, hot and drenched with sweat. Katie pulled her hair back and tied it with a hair tie. She stuffed her feet into her shoes and quietly sneaked downstairs. She shifted outside the door and walked into the chilly night. The cold wrapped around her and her nose tickled at the tip. She walked to the street and looked around. Then she noticed there was someone sitting at a near by bench. She slowly walked closer to the bench until the person was close enough to identify.  
  
"Freddy?!" Katie yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Freddy jumped from the bench and stared at Katie and said in a whispery voice, "I um...couldn't sleep...so I decided to go for a walk."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and Freddy walked towards her until they both faced each other just inches apart.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Freddy asked.  
  
"I...needed to get out." Katie replied.  
  
There was an awkward pause and they stared at each other. Freddy closed the gap between them by a step and put his hand on Katie's cheek. She shivered and looked up at his warm eyes. Katie looked back down and swiped his hand down.  
  
"You wouldn't want to cheat on your precious Alicia..." She said fiercely.  
  
Katie spun around and ran back to her house, crying. Freddy stood there, anger running through him. His hand balled into a fist and he massaged his temple. After Katie was out of site, he slowly walked back to his house. Freddy crept back into his bed and drifted asleep.  
  
The next morning Freddy got up and sat on his bed remembering last night. He frowned, and headed towards the shower. He took a cold shower and prepared for his date with Alicia. He dabbed on cologne and spiked his hair. Freddy dressed into black baggy pants and a t-shirt. He put on his black converses and wristbands and headed to the kitchen. As he got there he saw his parents eating their lunch. He looked at the clock; it was already 12:30. Freddy went to the phone and dialed Alicia's number.  
  
"Hey this is Alicia, who is this?"  
  
"Hey Alicia this is Freddy, just for a heads up, I'll pick you up now to go to the movies, okay?"  
  
"Sounds great, see you when you get here!"  
  
They both hung up the phone and Freddy grabbed a roll and shoved it in his mouth. He reached for his wallet and opened it up. He had just enough money. Freddy grabbed the keys to his car and waved to his parents. He ran outside and hopped in his Mustang. After getting settled, he put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. Freddy then zoomed to Alicia's house and parked the car right next to her mailbox. He got out of his car and walked to her door. After sighing, he rang the doorbell. Soon a man who was much taller than Freddy and extremely buff opened the door. The man grinned and Freddy's eyes widened.  
  
"Why you must be Freddy, Alicia's date," The man said, "I'm her father."  
  
"Hello...sir," Freddy said quietly.  
  
The door opened a bit more and there appeared Alicia. For once Freddy was relived to see her.  
  
"Hey Freddy! Let's go." She said as she squeezed her way out.  
  
Freddy waved to her father and turned quickly to walk back to his car. Just as he was about to put his arm around Alicia, he father called him.  
  
"Hey son," He yelled as Freddy turned to look at him.  
  
Her father then mouthed the words, "Don't touch my baby girl!" Freddy bit his lip and smiled weakly. He dropped him arm and then continued to walk to his car. Freddy being the gentleman he is, opened the car door for Alicia and then climbed in the driver's seat. On the way there, they talked about normal things, like the band, school, and music. Soon they got to the movies and walked to the ticket booth hand in hand. As soon as they got there Alicia looked for Katie.  
  
"What or who are you looking for?" Freddy asked.  
  
"No one...nothing..." Alicia replied.  
  
They both bought their own tickets for Secret Window and were starting to enter the building when they saw Katie and Zack. Freddy's first reaction was to turn and run the other way but Alicia pulled him by his hand.  
  
"Hey look it's Katie and Zack! Wow that's so weird!" Alicia said smiling.  
  
They both walked towards them and Alicia tapped Katie's shoulder. She turned around and grinned evilly as she saw them both. She put on a fake sweet smiled and waved at Freddy. Yet Freddy just stared at her not impressed. Zack was not much different. He smirked at the sight of them.  
  
"What Zack...cat got your tongue?" Freddy mumbled.  
  
"Shove it Jones..." Zack replied.  
  
They both glared at each other until Katie broke the silence.  
  
"So what are you guys going to see?" She asked.  
  
"Secret Window..." Freddy mumbled while turning to Katie.  
  
"Wow that's so weird! We are going to see it too!" Katie shrieked.  
  
"Hey why don't we sit and watch the movie together, like a double-date!" Alicia said.  
  
Before both guys could protest, Katie agreed and the girls pulled them to the theater. Freddy balled his fist and bit the inside of his lip. All four walked into the theatre and searched for a spot to sit. After what seemed hours, they found four seats all together near the middle. As they climbed to their area, Zack went in first, then Katie, then Freddy, and last Alicia. It wasn't until after they sat down that Freddy realized that he was going to have to sit next to Katie. He jumped up to switch but Katie pulled him down.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She said with a smirk.  
  
"Away from you!" Freddy yelled.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Katie kept him down and stepped on his foot but kept it there. Freddy groaned and adjusted to the seat. They both elbowed each other for the armrest and finally Freddy won. The previews were still going so Freddy pulled out his CD player from his pocket and pressed play. His ears were then filled with a song.  
  
"Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you"  
  
Freddy looked at Katie who was now eating her gummy bears that she had bought before. He sighed as he looked at her but then looked back at the screen.  
  
"Only when I stop to think  
  
About you, I know  
  
Only when you stop to think  
  
About me, do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you"  
  
Just as the song ended, the previews did too. Freddy took off his headphones and turned off his CD player. He looked over at Katie and frowned at what he saw. Katie and Zack were kissing. Freddy turned to kiss Alicia, but as he did, he burst her bubble gum. This date sucks ass... Freddy thought. In the middle of the movie, Freddy lifted the armrest in between him and Alicia up and Alicia scooted over. Freddy wrapped his arms around her and smiled. At the corner of his eye he could see Katie smirking at them. It was at the point of a scary part and Katie grabbed the armrest with one hand, but with the other she accidentally grabbed Freddy's hand. They both looked at each other, wide-eyed, but neither of them let go. Katie stood up abruptly while still holding his hand and tugged Freddy along with her.  
  
"Um...I'll be right back, kay Zack?" Katie whispered.  
  
"Sure...whatever," He replied not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
Katie pulled Freddy's arm and she leaded him outside the theater. They stood outside, with an awkward silence between them.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Katie?!" Freddy yelled, breaking the silence.  
  
"I just...well I...I didn't, you didn't let go of my hand..." She stuttered.  
  
Freddy bit his lip and mumbled, "Well...you didn't either."  
  
They both were in silence trying to avoid each other's eyes. Then Katie closed the gap between them and their lips were just an inch apart. Her lips brushed against his and then they both pressed against each other. They wrapped their arms around each other and Katie's lips were opened by Freddy's tongue. They kissed for what seemed forever until Freddy pushed Katie off.  
  
"I can't do this...I can't...we..." He started.  
  
"No..." Katie tried to continue but she pulled Freddy to her again and the kissing continued. They kissed passionately for only a few until the doors burst open and a flood of people came out. They separated and looked at each other. Both were flushed and their lips were swollen. Their hair was ruffled and clothes were wrinkled. Suddenly, Alicia and Zack appeared next to them. "Where were you guys, you missed the ending of the movie!" Alicia said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it's a great movie..." Zack said as he linked his arm with Katie's.  
  
"I uh...went to the bathroom...and-"Katie said.  
  
"AND...I went to buy some candy..." Freddy said quietly.  
  
"So where is the candy?" Alicia asked.  
  
"We ate it!" Katie said at the same time when Freddy replied, "The line was too long..."  
  
Katie and Freddy both looked at each other and gave a stern look.  
  
"Yeah, the line was too long..." Katie said this time but Freddy replied with, "We ate it all..."  
  
"Umm...right...well I've got to go...c'mon Freddy!" Alicia said slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah...see ya, Zack and Katie," Freddy said.  
  
Freddy quickly tugged on Alicia and they both headed to his car, while Zack and Katie headed to where they came from. The ride home was long for Freddy and Alicia for they didn't say a word. Freddy stopped at Alicia's house and she hugged him, and left the car. Freddy drove back home and parked his car. He got to his room and sat down to write a song. After writing a few, he started his homework until it was dark. Freddy took off everything but his boxers and climbed into bed. He was just about to sleep when muttered something under his breath.  
  
"I love you, Katie."  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had writers block! I'll try to update in at least one week. Well if you like it review, if you hate it review, if your dog died review...JUST REVIEW! :D 


	3. The Bottle

Wet Rain Kisses  
  
-Cackle- More awesome reviews! You guys rock! Wiseoldman- Aww I know...but I like them evil!!! Especially Katie! But it's all good in the end! ;D Princess642- The battle shall continue...but who will win the war? I love that song too, and I'm completely obsessed. It's almost sad. audi katia- I hope to update soon, but I get really lazy! Thank you for ze rose! Lovely! Yeah! C- Yes, the ending is very sweet...or very cruel. And the song is the best. S- You totally rock! This is my first SOR fic but I do write a lot of...okay...stories. I can't believe this story is on your favorites! Wow. If you want to know when I update, just add me to Author Alert. Thank you! The White Wolf- Double dates are awesome! Except when Freddy and Katie are in it...hehe! I'll be writing as fast as I can! sk8erpunkGCpnay- Yes, it's wrong...but I'm wrong too...-- nikki...- Yeah...it's good...xD Eva- It's your favorite? SHWEET! ShortStuff1- Yeah, I never thought of Alicia...until I came to the fact that I hate Summer to death and never will use her in any story of mine. :D flatfoot-92- I love you! ...-cough- kidding... Oo iluvmyface- I TRY to write more...I never can though. One chapter is about 9 pages on word!! I'll try to write more! –muwah-  
  
Disclaimer- Argh...Everything belongs to School of Rock. I only own my demented plot. –Cry- RaWr! The song belongs to Alanis Morissette and it's called "Forgive me Love"  
  
A/N: OHHH my gosh you guys I'm soooo sorry it took me this long to update!!! –waits for tomatoes- The good thing is, that I'm on summer break! Meaning more time to write. I'll keep these chapters up faster. I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Chapter 3. The Bottle  
  
The next morning Freddy rolled out of bed and collapsed on the floor. He checked the clock and groaned. It was 10:31. After throwing random clothes on he went to the kitchen. On the table was food, recently set there. There was a fork still in the warm food, and a cup of water had fallen and spilled on the table. Freddy stared at the table and a chill went up his spine. He suddenly ran outside and out to the street. Freddy gawked as he saw a car in the middle of the street and people crowding around someone. He slowly walked closer in fear of finding out who it was. He pushed his way through the crowd and his gut felt like it was crushed. Freddy's face turned red and his throat tightened. He got on his knees and crept closer to the person. There was blood on the person's head and arms.  
  
"Katie...?" Freddy whispered.  
  
He crouched down to her and a tear came from his eye. He put his hand on her head and ran it through her hair. Freddy lifted her limp body and hugged it tightly as he heard a siren drawing near. There were murmurs coming from all around him from the people. He looked up at the crowd and frowned.  
  
"What happened to her?" He asked.  
  
"She was...hit...by a car," Someone from the crowd said in a small voice.  
  
Suddenly Freddy awoke from his nightmare, screaming. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed, and the sun shone into his room. He glanced at his clock and sighed. Only noon. He put his hand on his head and bit his lip. Without even changing, he ran to the kitchen to find his parents talking among themselves. He sighed in relief and slumped down on the chair.  
  
"Any thing bad happen this morning?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...something really horrible..." Freddy's dad said in a low voice, "you woke up!"  
  
Freddy smirked and arranged his food on the plate in a scrambled way. He ate a few bites then headed back to his room. He threw some clothes on and sat on his bed. The nightmare flashed back into his head. Katie in his arms...dead. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he jumped. Freddy rushed to the door and swung it open.  
  
"Hey Alicia," He said smiling.  
  
"Hey Freddy!" She replied grinning.  
  
Freddy slipped behind the door and walked outside with Alicia. They both held hands as they got onto the street. They both sat on the curb and Alicia turned to Freddy.  
  
"Hey, ya know Lawrence invited me to his birthday party on Saturday, and he wanted me to tell you that you're invited also," Alicia said grinning.  
  
Freddy looked up at the sky, then back at Alicia, "Cool, I'll come, what are you going to get him?"  
  
"Probably a new keyboard...or something...I guess," Alicia mumbled, "and it's heard that there is going to be a spin the bottle game, and everyone in school is invited!"  
  
Freddy looked at her with a fake smile. He looked away and stared across the street.  
  
"Are you okay Freddy...you look kinda distant!" Alicia said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yeah...I just...I've got to go." With that, Freddy got up and squeezed Alicia's hand. He then turned and walked back into his house.  
  
Alicia stared back at him as he left and smirked slightly. Alicia slowly got up from the curb and strolled to her house. On her way there, she saw Katie walking towards her. As soon as they met, Alicia smirked.  
  
"Hey girl!" Katie said hugging her.  
  
"Look Katie...I've been wanting to talk to you about something..." Alicia replied with a stern face.  
  
"What's up?" Katie mumbled looking worried.  
  
"Look Katie...I DON'T want you hanging around my boyfriend and flirting with him!" She whispered, "I know you still like him but back off."  
  
Katie stared at her as if she was stupid. She rolled her eyes and immediately walked past Alicia hitting her shoulder. Alicia looked as Katie walked off, smirking. Katie burst into a run as she got away from Alicia, almost in tears. Eventually she got to her house and ran in.  
  
The week went by slowly and boring. Each band member had gotten their present for Lawrence and bragged saying theirs was the best. Yet the two couples didn't even look at each other the whole week. Saturday rolled by and all the band members got ready for the party.  
  
Katie looked into her mirror for the last time and stared at her reflection. Her hands clung to her ponytail hair and she messed with her bangs. She straightened her black shirt that said 'As sweet as candy, but sharp as a razor.' Katie finally tugged down her old, tattered blue jeans to her hips and grinned at the mirror.  
  
"Now...I'm ready." She mumbled.  
  
Katie threw on a pair of converses and grabbed her purse and cell phone. After waving at her parents she left her house with her things and Lawrence's present. Soon, just a few minutes of walking, she appeared at the doorstep of Lawrence's house. Katie reached to ring the doorbell as Lawrence opened the door. She grinned, and they hugged, and she was invited in.  
  
"Wow, the party already started without me!"  
  
"Yeah, the gang's all here," Lawrence said grinning, "Zack's over by the couch...he's been askin for ya!"  
  
Katie swiftly walked through the crowd getting many "Heys!" and hugs, but finally she got to the couch and looked at the almost-drunk Zack sitting there. She grinned and sat down next to him as he looked over at her grinning stupidly.  
  
"Hey baby!" Zack mumbles hugging Katie.  
  
"How many beers have you had?"  
  
"Just 2...or 4...maybe 6," Zack replied blinking and trying to keep focus.  
  
"He's had at least 8..." Someone replied.  
  
Katie jerked her head up at the newcomer. Her eyes met warm eyes and she frowned. The person sat on the other side of Zack still looking at Katie.  
  
"Hey Freddy," Katie whispered weakly.  
  
"Having fun Katie?"  
  
Katie nodded as they each stared at each other. Zack has slowly fallen asleep on the couch and Katie looked at him. Suddenly the both burst out laughing at Zack.  
  
"Okay everyone, time for spin the bottle!" A random person yelled from the crowd.  
  
A crowd of people swarmed around the table infront of Katie and Freddy. People attempted to sit on the couch but soon it got full and people sat on the floor around the table. Alicia was the one with the empty bottle, so she capped it then set it on the table.  
  
"Here are rules..." Alicia said with everyone looking at her, "If it's same gender, hug, if not kiss!"  
  
Soon everyone grinned and the game began. Alicia started and spun the bottle. There was silence with everyone until it stopped on Summer. Everyone laughed then they both hugged each other. Summer spun, and it landed on Freddy so they gave each other a peck on the lips. When the bottle spun for Freddy, it landed on Zack, and once again everyone burst into laughter and Freddy gave Zack a pat on the back. Since he still didn't wake up, the bottle was giving to someone else. The spinning went on for hours until almost everyone had kissed or hugged everyone else. Finally the last spin was for Katie. She swiftly spun it and watched it spin over and over until it stopped. As she looked up to see whom it stopped on she bit her lip.  
  
It stopped on...Freddy. (A/N Yeah...I know...SO CLICHÉ!)  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then waited for both of them. Both leaned forward and their lips met. Katie wrapped her arms around Freddy and Freddy wrapped his around her waist. Everyone stared intently as both sat there kissing without air.  
  
"Need air?" Alicia said, her face pale and her fists in a ball.  
  
The two both parted, gasping for air as they looked at Alicia. People quickly parted from the area and left Alicia, Katie, Freddy, and Zack, who was now waking up, alone. Freddy quickly jumped up and walked with Alicia, away from the crowd. Katie turned to Zack and grinned as she leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Have a nice dream?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yeah, dreamt about you..." Zack mumbled, "So what's this about needing air?"  
  
"Oh...we were just playing spin the bottle and I um..." Katie started as she bit her lip, "I kissed Freddy..."  
  
Zack stared at her as if she were some spy. He jumped up startling Katie and immediately dashed towards Freddy's direction. He threw Alicia out of the way and stood in front of him.  
  
"Have a nice sleep Zacky Wacky?" Freddy said grinning.  
  
"You kissed Katie?" Zack said staring intently at him.  
  
Zack didn't even wait for an answer; he lunged towards Freddy with as much force as he could. Freddy was startled but instinctively pushed Zack off him. Zack grabbed Freddy by his neck and started punching him. Freddy elbowed Zack off then threw him against the wall.  
  
"What the HELL are you guys doing?!" Katie said walking between them.  
  
"In case you didn't notice Katie..." Zack said with a smirk, "Freddy just kissed you..."  
  
"It was a fucking game Zack!!" Katie yelled.  
  
Then from a distance, there was a soft siren. Everyone stood there as shock came to them. As if they were rats, everyone scattered to get out of the way. Katie grabbed Zack as she tugged on him to get out. No one was left in the house except Freddy, and as he tried to get out, a policeman caught his arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, son?" The officer said.  
  
Freddy groaned as the officer walked him into a cop car. After telling the cop everything he needed to know, the car was started, and Freddy was taken home. As they got there, the officer opened his door and they made the death row walk to his house. Freddy stood next to the officer shivering, he rang the doorbell and after a few moments or rustling, his parents opened the door. They stood there mouth open, staring at the officer.  
  
"Found your kid at a wild party, thought I would bring him back..." The officer said grinning, "You can handle the punishment."  
  
"Yeah, we've got him from here," Freddy's dad said staring with an evil look at him.  
  
Freddy slowly walked into his house as the officer left. His parents immediately asked him questions and told him his harsh punishment, but all he could think about was the kiss. He tuned out and slowly walked to him room thinking about Katie. As Freddy sat on his bed remembering the night, he heard a light tapping at his window. He walked to his window, and to his shock, there was Katie throwing pebbles. He grinned, opened his window, and jumped from it, hitting the ground on his feet.  
  
"Isn't it the guy that's supposed to throw the rocks?" Freddy said grinning.  
  
"Look Freddy, I just want to apologize for Zack, he was out of control..."  
  
"Katie, you don't have to apologize for his mistake...he just didn't know that it was just a game."  
  
"Yeah...it was...just a game..." Katie said mumbling.  
  
"Unless it was something else..."  
  
They stood in an awkward silence, staring at each other and thinking. Freddy shuffled and Katie looked into his eyes.  
  
"I...um...better go..." Katie whispered.  
  
Freddy leaned towards Katie but as they were an inch apart, Katie pushed Freddy away.  
  
"No...I've got to go..." Katie whispered as she thought of Zack and she turned and left.  
  
Freddy sighed as he saw Katie walking off in the distance. Slowly he climbed back up to his room and stepped in. After getting ready for bed, he turned to wall and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
On Monday, anger rose between the four band members. And when lunch came, all hell broke loose. They all had assigned seats so Katie had to sit next to Alicia, and when Katie gave a quick glance at Freddy, Alicia saw. She threw her tray down and stood up facing Katie.  
  
"Look bitch, I said eff off!!" Alicia yelled.  
  
"What the hell did I do?!" Katie asked.  
  
Alicia lunged at Katie and tackled her to the ground. The claws came out as Katie scratched Alicia until she bled. Alicia picked Katie up slightly then slammed her back down to the ground. Freddy and Zack both tried to pull them apart, but when Freddy tried to pull Katie away, another fight broke out.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL!" Zack yelled at Freddy.  
  
"I'm trying to help!!!!"  
  
Zack threw a punch at Freddy, but he ducked just in time. Just as the guys started to fight, the teachers stormed in and pulled everyone apart.  
  
"What the HELL has gotten into you guys?!" Their teacher said.  
  
The four were taken into the detention room and each was placed in a different corner of the room. No one spoke, and the teacher stopped and looked at each of them.  
  
"Anyone want to tell me what went on in there?" The teacher spoke and after there was no reply he said, "...fine I want a full page report on why there was a fight."  
  
There was a groan from the four corners but they all started on their paper. By the time the last bell rang to go home, they had finished, and they turned in their paper. Katie walked with Zack hand in hand and as they left, Zack said loud enough for Freddy to hear,  
  
"I love you, Katie"  
  
Katie paused then smiled, "I love you too."  
  
They both hugged each other softly until they were the only ones left.  
  
"I've got to go, see you tomorrow Katie!" Zack said.  
  
"Bye..." She replied before giving him a small kiss.  
  
Katie sat on the curb of her school until it got a bit dark. She thought of Zack, and smiled before getting up. She turned to walk to her house, but smirked then walked towards Zack's. As she got to his house she rang the doorbell, but there wasn't an answer. She turned the knob on the door and surprisingly, it opened. Katie walked in slowly and yelled out, but there was no reply. So she walked into Zack's room.  
  
"I went to your house  
  
Walked up the stairs  
  
I opened your door without ringing a bell  
  
I walked down the hall  
  
Into your room  
  
Where I could smell you..."  
  
Katie looked around his room and grinned softly. She sat on his bed and hugged his pillow. "I shouldn't be here..." She said with a frown. Katie rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.  
  
"And I shouldn't be here  
  
Without Permission  
  
Shouldn't be here..."  
  
Katie got up and stood in the middle of his room. She laughed as she spun in circles. She collapsed on his bed as she hugged his sheets. "I should stay here forever!" She whispered.  
  
"Would you forgive me love  
  
If I danced in your shower  
  
Would you forgive me love  
  
If I laid in your bed  
  
Would you forgive me love  
  
If I stayed all afternoon oh..."  
  
Katie went to his drawer and looked through his clothes. She smiled as she took out a shirt and hugged it. She placed it over her shirt and looked in the mirror, and flexed her muscles. She looked through it again and found his cologne. She poured some in her hands and dabbed it on her face and arms. "I took off my clothes  
  
Put on your robe  
  
Went through your drawers and I found your cologne  
  
Went down to the den  
  
Found your CD's  
  
And I played your Johnny..."  
  
After taking of his shirt she walked into his bathroom. She took out some lipstick from her purse and wrote on the mirrors 'I love yew!' She sat in his tub and propped her feet up, but as she did, the water turned on and made her soaking wet. Katie screamed as she turned off the water and jumped out of the tub.  
  
"And I shouldn't stay long  
  
You might be home soon  
  
Shouldn't stay long  
  
Would you forgive me love  
  
If I danced in your shower  
  
Would you forgive me love  
  
If I laid in your bed  
  
Would you forgive me love  
  
If I stayed all afternoon oh..."  
  
Katie grabbed a towel to dry herself off and walked out of the bathroom. She sat back on his bed and attempted to dry her hair. She looked at his nightstand and smiled as she saw a paper with hearts all over it. She reached over and grabbed the letter as she dropped the towel on the bed.  
  
"Dear Zack,  
  
I miss you! And BTW you're a great kisser! :D We should see movies more often! Love ya!  
  
Love, Summer" "I burned your incense  
  
I ran a bath  
  
I noticed a letter that sat on your desk  
  
It said hello love  
  
I love you so love  
  
Meet me at midnight  
  
And no  
  
It wasn't my writing  
  
I better go soon  
  
It wasn't my writing"  
  
Katie read the letter over again, and stared at the last two words. 'Love Summer.' The letter fell from her hands. Katie got up and bit her lip to stop the tears. Soon, there wasn't anything that could stop them, and her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red.  
  
"So forgive me love  
  
If I cry in your shower  
  
So forgive me love  
  
For the salt in your bed  
  
So forgive me love  
  
If I cry all afternoon oh..."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that! Poor Katie. –crys- Sorry for not updating sooner! Well there is this chapter! I'll TRY to update sooner but the chapters are from scratch and when this story is up, I'll start the next. I LOVE YOU GUYS! So go review! Oh yeah, and get this song! It's so sad...but awesome! –muwah- 


	4. Bloody Bandages

Wet Rain Kisses

MORE REVIEWS! You guys rock!

lizzie: Kevin is hot…xD Maybe that's why he won.

MovieFan747: (For Ch. 1) Yeah, I think I am the most creative person when it comes to making up names, screen names, words, titles, or even chapter titles! The title does link up with something in the end too. –Nudge nudge-

wiseoldman: Woot woot! Katie and Freddy are so cute!

The Drifter: I LOVE YOU! –gives you chocolate fudge mini brownies- lol Thank you SOOOOO much for putting it on your favorites!

MovieFan747:Oh I know I felt so bad for Katie when I wrote it… I'm trying my best to make my chapters long, but it's getting near the end and there isn't much left to write until the ending chapter which will be pretty long.

nishia: Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much! :D –hugness- It's people like you that make me add more and more to the chapter until it's finished.

zoe: Woot thank you! The story should be ending soon too…I guess my story somewhat went with yours… Happy endings RAWK! : P

ashley09: -holds up rock on sign- Can't wait to read the rest of your story! Lub ya babe! Go school supplies! ;)

My story is so cliché. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock or any of the characters. I only own this plot line to the story. Also in the beginning of the story there is a part of the song 'Someday' by Nickleback. RaWr

A/N: I'm attempting to update a lot sooner, but I always have these things come up. While I was working on this chapter I had to go to Miami, so I had no connection. SOOO SORRY! I'll do my best to get the chapters out faster. ANYWAYS…this story is slowly coming to an end. –Sob cry- Yeah, it's short, but I was running out of ideas. So I MIGHT end it in the next chapter... I LOVE YOU GUYS! –muwah-

Also if anyone knows Katie's last name, PLEASE tell me. I don't know it so for now I'm using BROWN. Even though that's Rebecca's last name…

Chapter 4. Bloody Bandages

From Chapter 3.

"Katie grabbed a towel to dry herself off and walked out of the bathroom. She sat back on his bed and attempted to dry her hair. She looked at his nightstand and smiled as she saw a paper with hearts all over it. She reached over and grabbed the letter as she dropped the towel on the bed.  
  
"Dear Zack,  
  
I miss you! And BTW you're a great kisser! :D We should see movies more often! Love ya!  
  
Love, Summer"

"I burned your incense  
  
I ran a bath  
  
I noticed a letter that sat on your desk  
  
It said hello love  
  
I love you so love  
  
Meet me at midnight  
  
And no  
  
It wasn't my writing  
  
I better go soon  
  
It wasn't my writing"  
  
Katie read the letter over again, and stared at the last two words. 'Love Summer.' The letter fell from her hands. Katie got up and bit her lip to stop the tears. Soon, there wasn't anything that could stop them, and her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red.  
  
"So forgive me love  
  
If I cry in your shower  
  
So forgive me love  
  
For the salt in your bed  
  
So forgive me love  
  
If I cry all afternoon oh..."

After Katie soaked in what the note said, she ran out of his room, and sprinted to her house. Her face was red, and her eyes were puffy. She got to her house and kicked the door open and ran to her room. After flinging herself on her bed, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Katie awoke in pain. She hurt right down to her bones, and also in her heart. She looked back from the last night, and groaned. She wanted to tell someone, but she didn't know who it could be. Alicia hates her, she was going to talk to Zack later, the other band members didn't care, so the last person on her list was Freddy, but she didn't think he would want to talk to her. Katie flung her legs over her bed glancing at the clock. Almost time for school, she thought. She freshened herself up, grabbed a pop tart, and headed out the door.

Freddy lay in his bed trying to get at least a few more minutes of sleep. He had been doing more thinking than sleeping that night and it was getting close to school time. He nearly jumped when the alarm went off, but he threw it at the wall. Screw school, he thought to him before shutting his eyes. Yet still he couldn't sleep, so he rolled around, but ended up on the floor. He glanced at his clock, 10:31, but it was probably messed up after throwing it on the wall. He slid on some clothes and immediately walked to the door, not bothering for food. He shut the door with his backpack on and began to walk, but stopped in cold fear. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes over until the image wouldn't go away. Freddy pinched himself, and that brought him to realize this was real, not just a…nightmare. He ran his heart out to the middle of the street, where there was a crowd of people, and a car. He pushed people out of the way and looked down at the person lying there, blood on their head and arms.

"Katie…" He mumbled as tears came through.

"Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway

That we could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up staying

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror"

He didn't even have to ask what happened because he already knew. Everything suddenly turned into slow motion. The ambulance came and went, taking Katie's body with it. The crowd slowly started leaving, whispering among themselves. Freddy stood there in shock, until his parents came to him. They brought him in the house where they walked into the kitchen. Freddy glanced at the table and smirked. It was set up like his nightmare, the food was still steaming, and a cup was spilled over. With that, he collapsed on the floor crying.

"Freddy I called the school, and you aren't going today, and I called the other band members, they said they'll be there at the hospital," His mom said softly.

"C'mon Freddy, I'll take you to see Katie," Freddy's dad mumbled.

"Is she…going to…" He slowly got up and looked directly at his parents, "Is she going to die?"

"We don't…know,"

With that Freddy's dad led him out to the car where he settled in and headed to the hospital. Freddy sat in the passenger seat and stared at the people as they drove by. They all seemed happy, going to school and work, like any other day. But to Freddy and a few other people, this wasn't a normal day. When the car came to a stop at the hospital, Freddy and his father made their way up. The smell of clean fresh sheets and nurses shoes filled their noses as they shuffled to the lady at the counter.

"We are looking for a Katie, Katie Brown…we are friends of the family," Freddy's dad mumbled to her. (A/N: Yeah…Brown…Oo I need to know her real last name…)

"They are only letting family in right now, but by the time you guys get there you will be able to get in. Room 127." She replied with a squeaky voice.

Both made their way down the white hallways towards room 127. As they got to the area, they saw some of the band members but Zack wasn't to be found. Just as they got to the door, Katie's parents walked out. They smiled sadly at Freddy and his dad, and gestured for Freddy to go in. Slowly, Freddy strolled in and turned his head to the neatly made bed where Katie laid. She turned her head to him and smiled before shifting herself around. Hospital machines and even more white walls surrounded her. Freddy made his way to a chair next to her bed and settled in.

"Hey…" He said trying hard not to cry in front of her.

"Hey dork…" She smiled.

He looked at her sadly. She had bandages around her head and cuts and bruises on her arm. Before he came in he heard the parents saying something about her ribs and something about her foot. Her face was slightly pale and her hair was wild.

"So what happened out there?" Freddy mumbled, "I came outside and found you in front of a car and bloody…"

Katie laughed before replying, "Well I was walking to school, and just as I was crossing the road some car hit me, and I remember being in pain then blacking out."

Freddy had gotten up and walked closer to her bed. He places his hand on hers and ran his thumb along the top of her hand. He put his other hand on her forehead and softly brushed her hair. They both looked at each other before smiling.

"So when are you getting out of this place?"

"Hopefully soon, but I have no clue."

"…You really had me scared you know…I though you would die…" Freddy choked before sighing to himself.

"I wouldn't leave you guys without saying goodbye." Katie reached up and pulled him into a hug. Just as they pulled apart, the door opened and Zack walked in.

Zack rolled his eyes as he walked into Katie's hospital room. His eyes searched over Freddy and Katie just as they pulled apart. He walked on the opposite side of the bed and grinned at Katie. He looked up at Freddy and stared at him intensely.

"I'll just… be…going. Bye Katie." Freddy said before giving a last glance at Katie. He strolled out of the room leaving Zack and Katie alone.

"Look Zack…we REALLY need to talk." Katie said clutching her sheets. She looked up at him with no emotion in her face.

"Yeah, I know…what's up with you and Fre-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled before he could continue, " You're always talking about me and Freddy…well you know what?! He's a million times better than you could EVER be…"

"Katie…"

"DON'T say anything…" Katie let a tear slip from her eye and looked at him furiously, "I know about you and Summer…"

Zack froze with his feet planted in the ground. He looked into Katie's eyes, as they turned cold. He sighed and slowly sat down on the closet chair.

"I'm…sorry Katie…" He bit his lip until he tasted a coppery liquid.

"Sorry? Sorry is no where near what you should be," She sighed, "We are over Zack…forever. Get out…GET OUT!"

Zack reached over to touch her for the last time, but he was stopped. He marched to the door, and walked out.

…Meanwhile in the hallway…

Alicia had finally came to the hospital and sat in the waiting area outside Katie's room. Everyone outside had her Katie screaming at Zack and she merely laughed. When the screaming had paused and the two inside her now talking, Alicia got up and stumbled towards Freddy. She pulled harshly on his arm and dragged him around a corner. She pushed him against the wall and looked around cautiously.

"Alicia…this ISN'T the time for that…" Freddy said smirking.

"This isn't a time for what? I think this is the perfect time to tell you this…" She said grinning, "Look Freddy, I don't like you…I never did!"

"Erm…then why did you go out with me?" He said looking extremely confused.

"See I know you like Katie, and I know she likes you…so I had to keep you off the market for other girls when Katie was making her decision on who she liked better, you or Zack…and judging by all that screaming, I think she found out about Summer and Zack." Alicia said proudly as she grinned.

Freddy stood in front of her staring like she was crazy. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, and he opened it again, but closed to shut. He studied her expression, before laughing out loud.

"Man you girls are CRAZY!" Freddy shook his head before playfully pushing Alicia away, "But…what's this about Summer and Zack?"

"Well…you see I was casually watching a movie at the movies, when I saw Summer and Zack together, and this was when Zack and Katie were together, and then I saw Summer kiss him, so I kind of…knew."

"He is such a bas-"

"No, no, no! Zack is cool, just he liked two girls a lot and couldn't choose…and you somewhat cheated on me too…"

"Well anyways…since you were only 'pretending' to like me, what was with that cat fight?"

"Ha…I knew you were going to ask that…well anyways…I gotta act the part don't I?" Alicia made a guilty look, "I've always wanted to be in a fight…"

"Maybe it's not the girls that are crazy…it's just you…" Freddy arched an eyebrow and then looked around, " I think we better be getting back…"

"Mmkay…well it was fun being your girlfriend!" Alicia stuck her tongue out then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They both walked to the waiting area smiling until they went their separate ways. When all of Katie's friends and family had gone in to see her for the day, Freddy went in once again for a last talk. Katie cocked her head curiously when he came in and he shrugged.

"Back again?" Katie said.

"Can't resist," He replied taking her hand, "I just wanted to say…" He paused and bit his lip, "Call me when you get out of the hospital for good okay?"

"You'll be the first I'll call."

Freddy squeezed her hand and smiled weakly. Soon, he left her room, and walked to the car with his dad.

It wasn't long until Katie was released from the hospital. She had called Freddy and told him about her and Zack and Freddy told her about him and Alicia. They talked until their phone bill cost more than their life, just like best friends would. They went to school and acted as if I nothing /I happened, they forgot about the accident, and the whole ordeal with Freddy, Zack, and Katie.

It was a Friday night and Freddy sat at his desk thinking of no one else, but Katie. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Complicated shit sucks, he thought.

"I have to tell her."

Katie stared at the phone. Her mind wandered to Freddy as she bit her lip. She reached to the phone, turned it on, and then immediately hung it up. She repeated this many times until finally, she dialed Freddy's number.

"I have to tell him," She mumbled to herself before listening to the ringing from the phone.

"Hello?" Freddy answered.

"Hey…Freddy…this is Katie,"

"I just was about to call you…"

"Hey look Freddy can I meet you by the park benches…I need to talk to you."

"Sure, we really need to talk."

"Okay see you in a bit then…"

"Bye…Katie…"

Freddy hung up and grabbed his shoes. He threw a coat on and wandered outside. After shutting his front door, he headed across the dimly lit streets and towards the park. It wasn't long before he got to the park that he saw a few benches under a small streetlight, and there sat Katie. He smiled at her and slowly walked up to the benches.

"Let's go sit on the swings…" He suggested.

Katie nodded and got up from the bench. Freddy reached for her hand and grabbed it as she laced her fingers with his. They both sat on swings next to each other and gradually started to swing. They were silent for a while until Freddy broke the silence.

"So…"

"…So…"

They both looked at the other studying each other. Freddy slowly moved closer to Katie, and she did the same. Just as their were a few inches apart, Freddy spoke.

"Did you feel that?"

"No…wait…YES!" Katie shrieked and then burst out laughing.

It had started to rain. First a few drops fell but soon, it started to really rain. Yet, neither of them moved, or looked away. Freddy smiled at Katie and she grinned back. Katie's hair was matted on her cheeks and neck. She was drenched and her clothes dripped. Freddy's hair was stuck to his head and his clothes clung to him. He laughed at the sight of Katie, and then put a hand softly on her cheek. She leaned in, placing her hand under his chin pulling him in, until their lips met. Katie closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. Freddy slid his tongue in her mouth slowly and their tongues battled. The rain continued to pour down on them, but they merely kissed. Finally their lips parted and the gasped for air. Freddy smiled as he rested his head on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Katie…I love you. I always have, and always will. I want to be with you, I want to hold you; I want you with me, and me only. I love you so much Katie." Freddy said staring directed at her eyes.

"Freddy...I…" Katie bit her lip and held her breath, "I can't love you, me and my family are moving…that's what I had to tell you. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Neither of them could tell because of the rain, but they both had a tear coming from an eye.

A/N: Wow…Sorry this was so short. I had to leave it like this. I aimed it to be 10 pages, but it only got up to 9…close enough though… Sorry bout that… The next chapter will sadly, be the last. L I hope you liked that…sad, though. I almost cried writing it…lol. I'd like to thank Ashley because she helped me a bit on this, Love ya babe! I usually update if I get reviews, so if you want the next chapter up quickly you better review! Thanks to all those reviewers that reviewed even when it wasn't recent, those REALLY helped me write this chapter. So please review, it makes me want to write more and makes my day! And the next chapter will be my last! So these reviews are worth it. ;) Love you all.


	5. The Last Kiss

Wet Rain Kisses

**Iluvmyface:** If I updated every minute, there would be about a million chapters! ; )

**Nisha:** So sad...but sad stories are the best. : D

**HollyGaydos:** The way I portrayed Zack was VERY out of character, but I needed a bad guy in the story. Sorry about that...ï 


End file.
